


Family

by fairytail1230



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cold, Gen, Kuro being a big brother, Kuro is tired and wants some sleep, Lawless is a cute little brother, Lion form, Servamp Family, Sleepy Cuddles, animal forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail1230/pseuds/fairytail1230
Summary: It's not easy being a big brother, but Sleepy Ash doesn't seem to mind. Cuddly Servamp sibling story, before the Creator's death. One-shot





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was bored in school

“Geez… I wish he wouldn’t put up a fight every time I drag him to his bed… Huh, what a pain…”

Sleepy Ash yawned as he practically dragged his exhausted self through the dark hallway. After his almost daily, tiresome task of getting the Creator to bed before he worked himself to a pass-due grave. Doesn’t he know that sleep is the most important of human needs? The man can sure be annoyingly belligerent when he wants to be, but Sleepy Ash proved to be the only one powerful enough and smart enough not to fall for his tricks. Taking the Creator away from his work would be suicide for anyone else, hell even Lawless learned that the hard way when he ended up locked in hedgehog form for a month.

A door almost rammed into his face from his half conscious state. Sleepy Ash groaned, this is the fifth time this week he either ran into something or almost did. He really hates it when that man runs himself ragged over creating a new Servamp. What was the next one again? …Gluttony? Oh well whatever the new monster is, it’s just another troublesome addition to the family that _he’ll_ have to take care of.

“So troublesome… I could die” he found himself mumbling as he opened the door and practically leaned on it to open. Not expecting what’s on the other side.

A cold breeze assaulted him, shivers wracked his body and ripped sway the drowsiness out of him. Sleepy Ash’s crimson gaze found a broken window allowing winter to enter through it, and the scene of the shivering snake and bat huddling together for warmth under a blanket with another small form, quaking violently under one of his black coats that made did little for a hiding spot in far corner; it didn’t take long to put two and two together. Sighing heavily Sleepy Ash entered the cold room like one would a meat cellar, wrapping his coat and stripped scarf closely to himself as he took his path through the snow dusted room.

“Lawless… This is why I told you not to practice indoors…” Sleepy Ash drawled, doing the tedious task of bending down to pick up the squealing bundle. “Ow, hey careful with the quills,” he reprimanded softly. The elder glanced at the prick marks on his hand unconcerned. It will heal. In fact he’s used to his siblings attacking him, unintentionally or not, he still remembers when The Mother bit him when she was controlling her animal instincts, Doubt Doubt did it too when he was startled. Thank goodness the creator wasn’t crazy enough to make his animal form a poisonous one, that would be troublesome.

Carefully he untangled his prickly brother from the possibly ruined coat to reveal a small nervous face.

“Sorry Nii-san! I didn’t mean to… break the window…” the currently youngest said in a soft voice, “I wanted to be able to use my rapier properly... Are you mad?...” He was still shaking either from nervousness or the cold, possibly both.

“I’m not mad…” Sighing lightly, Sleepy Ash brought the hedgehog to his chest, feeling him snuggle close for warmth. “You shouldn’t be rushing things, it takes a long time to control… your new nature…”

“I want to get better so I can get an Eve like The Mother.”

“I know…” he said softly. His healed hand smoothed the spines gently in a lolling motion, waiting for the twin crimson orbs to close and nervous tremors to die down.

His ears peeked at the fluttering of furry wings and felt a slight weight settle in his hood along with the scaly feel of something slithering up his body to wrap around his neck. The cool scales felt nipped his skin, but he bared with it. Sleepy Ash sighed again and scanned the concrete room. It was too cold to stay here and there’s no way he’s bringing them to the Creator’s room to sleep after all he went through to get to man to rest. No way he’s going to do that again, once every second day is enough thank you!

Gathering the blanket the eldest went to the only option left. The small house only had two rooms, so that leaves them to the barren living room. Luckily there was a fire place that could provide some warmth once it was properly stoked. Of course that would be extra work on his end, but the sooner it’s done the sooner he could finally get some much desperately needed sleep. Carefully he removed the rest of the ruined coat from Lawless before spreading it out like a pelt near the hearth and placed the hedgehog on it. The rigid snake was next as struggled a bit to stay on his neck but gave way soon enough. Then lastly was the half asleep bat that mumbled childish complaints when he was removed from the hood. As expected his siblings huddling closely, while Sleepy Ash didn’t miss the displeased glare Doubt Doubt sent Lawless’s way, but self preservation must have outspoken the grudge that the Servamp of Envy formed for the other as he coiled around the two. The eldest dropped the blanket over them and went to fix the fire for the night. It was a hassle, but soon the wood came to life with forming ashes. He turned back to his brothers, there was still a clatter of quilts.

  
Seeing his siblings shiver despite to growing warmth made Sleepy Ash frown, concerned on how long they spent in blizzard like room. Why didn’t they come to the living room to sleep? Oh right, the eldest remembered that he specifically ordered them not to, no matter what come out of the room when he’s dealing with the Creator.

One last sigh left Sleepy Ash as his form shift. The dancing shadows around him swirled around the small creatures, blending him as apart if their shadow. When they gave way, a lion appeared curled protectively around his siblings, scaring away the cold. He felt them cuddle up to his black fur, while Lawless made it a mission to climb up his mane for his favorite spot besides the lions head. A black ear twitched at the sound of quite squeaks when the hedgehog tumbled down his paw and landed roughly where he wanted to be, only it was on his head. Sleepy Ash scoffed at his brothers antics, amused. The small peach face pouted as he curled into a spiky ball and rolled onto his paws, then took his placed snuggled under the warm mane just below he ear.

“Nii-San’s Lion form is always the coolest.” Lawless murmured sleepily, “I want to be as strong as Nii-san someday and have a really cool Eve…” Then fell asleep.

The lion listened to the rhythmic sound of soft squeaks and soundless sleep. His half lidded orbs watches the fire wisp and cackle into a low lullaby full of the temptation for him to take the plunge out of reality. It was peaceful time like this that Sleepy Ash felt like life was worth living and that the Creator wasn’t completely mad when creating them.

Sure, he wished the man would help him for once instead of dumping the burden of teaching the Servamps  _he created_ on to him. But, oh well, they’re extra work but family is family even if they annoy the hell out of you and drive you to the edge of insanity. Sleepy Ash has grown to love them and in a way he cares for the creator as well, he’s like a father figure that gives support when need and for that he’s grateful to the man. If it wasn’t for him Sleepy Ash would of never have met or experience a family.

Now that Sleepy Ash looks at it. Maybe it isn’t so bad to be a big brother. 


End file.
